Prosthetic
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: TFRB. BladesXOC. RESCUE BOTS
1. Chapter 1

Prosthetic.

beccalovesbumblebee- An idea for TFRB, because they aren't widely covered. Centers around Blades, and my OC who you will meet in the story. I do not own TFRB.

BladesXOC.

Blades was on a routine patrol of the island, when he noticed something weird trying to stay afloat in the water. He craned his head trying to get a better look at what was happening in the water. Blades could have swore he saw a small green helm come out of the water as another wave dragged it back under.

"What should I do?" Blades questioned himself. "If I wait to call for help it may be too late." Before he made a decision he found himself being propelled into the water heading for the thrashing object in the water. As he got closer, he could make out the form of what seemed to be a fembot. Blades propelled himself through the water as quickly as he could until he was near the struggling femme. Whoever she was she was sinking deep into the water, and was no longer able to reach the surface. Blades didn't want to, but he went under water to reach the femme. He grabbed her under the arm, and pulled her to the surface.

The fembot was unconscious when Blades finally made it to the shore. He laid her gently on the sand, and began to wonder if she was okay. He was tempted to listen at her spark to see if she was still online, but didn't because listening to her beating spark under her chestplates seemed like an odd thing to do when he didn't know her.

As he looked at her she began to wake up spitting out salt water. Blades sat her up slightly so she would not re-swallow the water. His hand was on the small of her back, and as the water was cleared from her throat the femme's eyes slowly began to open.

Instead of the usual blue optics that Autobot's had her eyes were green, just like the majority of her body.

"What's your name solider?" Her weak voice asked, as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Blades," Blades answered trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Blades, I can't feel my leg," The fembot responded.

Blades instinctively looked down at her legs. She had one full, healthy looking leg, and the other was just gone except for a small fragment that was covered in the slight blue hue of her energon. "I just need to keep her mind off of her leg so she doesn't panic," Blades thought.

"What is your name?" Blades asked.

"Em-Emerald," Emerald stuttered visibly shaking.

"Okay, Emerald everything is going to be fine," Blades said trying to sound hopeful. "I promise."

"Field medic," Emerald struggled to say in her weakened state.

"I know, you need a doctor. I am taking you there now," Blades reassured her.

Blades picked her up gently, and began to carry her back to their base. He knew she was going into shock from the pain of losing her leg. She was shaking, and visibly falling into powerdown as he carried her.

"Emerald, I need you to stay awake," Blades paused unsure of what to say next. "Talk to me. Tell me who did this to you?"

Emerald's tired green optics widened, as he asked this question. "Decepticons, there was an ambush." That was all her weak voice could manage before becoming unconscious.

"An ambush where? Emerald?" Blades pleaded, but she was too far gone, and her injuries to extensive for her to stay online.

Blades gave up on trying to wake her, and just focused on getting her back to the rescue station.

With the rescue station in sight, Blades carried her in calmly, expecting everyone to look at him with concern. The others looked at him with looks of confusion.

"Blades, I sent you out on a routine patrol. What happened?" Chase asked.

"What is that?" Heatwave asked.

Blades moved his hand from Emerald's helm revealing her delicate features.

"Is that a femme?" Boulder asked.

Blades nodded.

"What is she doing on Earth?" Heatwave asked.

"I don't know. She is in a lot of pain, and very weak. She could barely talk to her when I pulled her out of the water," Blades admitted. "She needs to see Ratchet."

Blades was hiding the fact that she was missing a leg, because he wasn't sure how the others would react to that fact yet.

"Someone can take her to the Docbot," Chase said looking between Boulder, Heatwave, and Blades. "Or I could take her."

Before anyone could could volunteer Blades did.

"I will take her," Blades said in an exhausted tone.

"Blades, you don't have to Boulder, or Heatwave can take her," Chase said.

"I want to take her," Blades admitted. "Anyways, it is probably for the best, because she doesn't know you guys."

"She barely knows you," Heatwave interjected.

"Blades, makes a valid point," Chase said.

"What is going on?" Cody asked, as he entered the room. "Who is that?"

Blades opened his mouth to speak, but Boulder interrupted him.

"We can explain it to Cody, you need to get the femme to the Doc," Boulder said.

"Ratchet, we need a groundbridge," Chase said over the com-link.

A groundbridge portal opened up a few feet away from Blades. He gazed at the blue portal before walking into it with Emerald in his arms. He made sure to hold her firmly in his arms so she would not be jostled during transport.

As the portal dissipated, and the base of Team Prime showed up around him, and Emerald. Most of Team Prime was standing there looking at him with looks of concern.

"This better be good Chase," Ratchet said as he walked out to the med-bay, with a unamused expression on his face. "Oh its you Blades, and who is that?"

"Her name is Emerald, and she is in bad shape," Blades said. "She needs a medic."

"Okay, bring her into the med-bay," Ratchet said with a huff.

Blades followed behind Ratchet, and listened to everything the old medic told him to. "Lay her on the berth. What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Emerald, and that's about all I could get out of her. Ratchet, can you tell me something," Blades said.

"Sure, Blades. What do you want to ask?" Ratchet asked trying to sound sincere as he looked over Emerald's wounds.

"Is there anything you can do to save her leg?" Blades asked.

Ratchet sighed. "There is nothing I can to do fix it. On Cybertron we would fit her with a new leg, and sync it to her body, but we aren't on Cybertron. I don't have the technology on this planet to do anything, but make her a prosthetic."

"Will she be alright?" Blades asked in a concerned tone.

"If you mean will she walk again, the answer is maybe, but she will have to get used to her prosthetic. Her vitals seem normal, and her spark is beating at a steady rate. I am going to pull some of these dents, and give her something for the pain, but other than that she should be fine," Ratchet said.

"Will she be able to do the things she did before?" Blades asked.

"If you are meaning fighting decepticons, no probably not. She will have trouble walking let alone fighting, anyone," Ratchet admitted. "Blades, she will be fine you can go home. I can call you when she wakes up."

Blades shook his head. "I would like to stay if you don't mind."

"I don't care," Ratchet said before he began his work on Emerald.

Blades sat their on a chair near Emerald while Ratchet pulled dents, hooked her up to a spark monitor, and took measurements for her prosthetic leg.

After Ratchet finished his work it was late. "I am going to sleep kid. I suggest you get some rest. Let me know if her condition changes," Ratchet said before he left Blades alone in the med-bay.

The only sound that could be heard was the steady beat of Emerald's spark. Blades was unconsciously holding Emerald's hand.

"I hope your alright," Blades muttered, before resting his head on the edge of the berth. He tried to sleep, and he just couldn't.

Blades dozed off sometime during the night. He woke up just as Emerald's optics slowly began to open.

"Blades, is that you solider?" Emerald asked her green optics searched for his.

"Yes, its me," Blades answered her.

"Where are we?" Emerald asked her optics glancing around the room.

"The base of Team Prime, and the home of the only medic on Earth," Blades explained.

"Okay, so I am functional?" Emerald asked.

"Well, for the most part yes, but Ratchet told me you may not ever be battle ready again," Blades explained.

"Okay." Emerald frowned slightly.

"Everything is alright though," Blades tried to reassure her.

"Will I be able to walk again?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, but with the help of a prosthetic," Ratchet said as he entered the room holing the dull gray prosthetic in his hand.

"A prosthetic? Like a fake leg," Emerald questioned the doctor.

Ratchet nodded. "I fitted you for one last night."

Ratchet put her prosthetic in place, before he pulled Blades outside of the med-bay to talk to him.

"Blades, I think it would be best for you to take Emerald back to your base for her rehabilitation. It will be safer for her there with the greater threat of decepticon ambush here," Ratchet explained.

Blades nodded. He actually felt relieved knowing that Ratchet wanted Emerald to be in a safer enviroment. It made him feel better knowing he wouldn't have to worry about the Cons getting their hands on Emerald again.

"And you can take her home whenever you are ready," Ratchet said, before retreating back into the med-bay.

Blades followed him, and took his place next to Emerald. "Ratchet, said that you could come home with me today."

Emerald nodded absently.

"But first I want to know what happened to you," Blades said.

"I don't remember," Emerald said.

"You mentioned an ambush. Tell me what you remember," Blades pressed.

"I can't remember," Emerald said her eyes held a knowing glance lined with pain.

Blades knew that Emerald could remember, but he didn't think she wanted to talk about it.

"Blades, the memory may be too painful for her to remember," Ratchet said. "There is one thing I want you to do before she can leave."

"What?" Blades, and Emerald asked.

"I want her to trying walking on her prosthetic," Ratchet said.

"Okay," Blades said looking at Emerald.

Blades took her hands in his, before he lifted her off of the berth. Her eyes met his.

"Uhh, Blades I am not sure about this," Emerald said nervously.

"I got you. I won't let you fall," Blades promised. He set her gently on her feet. As soon as the weight was on her prosthetic she stumbled, and yelped in pain. Blades grip on her tightened, and he lifted her back off of the ground.

"Blades, I think you are the best one to help rehabilitate her. Be creative, and figure out ways to help her get along," The Docbot gave his orders.

They were bridged back to the rescue bots station. Blades carried her in his arms the whole way.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND INSTALLMENT**


	2. Chapter 2

Prosthetic

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFRB, nor do I claim too. Emerald is my Oc, and she is paired with Blades. Thanks for reading.

BladesXOc

Second installment.

Emerald sat around the base, and stared at her prosthetic. She couldn't walk on it as much, as Blades tried to help her it just hurt too much. The prosthetic was gray, disfigured, and ugly. She tried to forget it was there, but she couldn't. Blades could see it in Emerald's eyes that she was falling into a depression. It didn't help that Heatwave held a resentment to the femme's presence, and the only residence of the rescue station that actually talked to her were Blades, Cody, and Boulder. The others were too busy for her. Boulder wanted to know more about where she came from, and what happened to her; but she would give away very little. It seemed like she was repressing what happened in her. Blades never left her side, and she was grateful for that.

Cody was sitting with Emerald on her berth.

"Blades, I know that Emerald needs you, but I need your help," Dani said standing in the doorway.

Blades looked at Emerald for her approval.

"Go on, Blades. They need your help. Cody, will keep me company while your gone," Emerald said calmly.

"Cody, please stay with her," Blades said before he left the room with Dani.

"Emerald, what was your job on Cybertron?" Cody asked.

"I was an intelligence officer," Emerald answered.

"What happened to you?" Cody asked.

Flashes of the ambush came back. There were dead everywhere, and then her Fatherboard came into view. "Cody, I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, but it hurts."

"It is alright," Cody said. "Have you tried to walk today?"

Emerald shook her head.

"Are you going to?" Cody pressed further.

"I don't know. The docbot said that I may never walk again," Emerald admitted.

"Blades, I am surprised that you didn't bring the princess with you," Heatwave said.

"So, what kind of emergency do we have?" Blades asked.

"We have to move some things, but mostly we wanted to talk to you," Dani responded.

"About what?" Blades asked.

"Emerald," Everyone answered, except Boulder.

"What about her?" Blades asked.

"I don't know why Ratchet sent her to stay with us," Kade said.

"She can't do anything, and it doesn't make us look any better. Now, we have a disabled bot on deck," Heatwave complained.

"Emerald, was injured in a decepticon ambush. They took off her leg, and she has to get used to her prosthetic. You aren't helping her Heatwave, she knows you have resentment towards her, and it is spiralling her into a depression," Blades explained.

"How do we know she was in an ambush? She won't talk about it," Heatwave said.

"You haven't seen the pain in her optics when someone asks her about the ambush," Blades explained.

"It is true," Boulder agreed. "She told me that it was too painful."

"If there is no real mission. I am going back to the base,"Blades said. He took Dani back to the base.

As he landed he heard a low screech of agony, and a crash that sounded like metal hitting the ground.

"Emerald!" Blades exclaimed running towards where Emeralds bed was. She was on the ground scooting forwards, and Cody stood on her berth looking at her in concern.

Emerald looked at Blades, and smiled slighty trying to hide the pain in her leg.

"What were you trying to do?" Blades asked. He grabbed her by the hands, and helped her up. His hands moved to her waist to keep her steady. "Are you alright?"

Emerald nodded. Blades moved slowly around the room with her, letting her put minimal weight on her leg. "Trying to walk. I thought if I could leave, before you got back everyone would be happy," Emerald stated.

"Why would you think that?" Blades asked.

"Blades, I am an intel officer. I was trained to read things from people, and no one wants me here. Maybe, I should go," Emerald said. They had honestly forgotten that they were holding each other. Music began to play, and Blades could feel himself swaying to the beat.

"I don't want you to leave," Blades said.

They began to dance slowly with the beat.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emerald muttered. She let all her weight shift to her injured leg, as they danced. It didn't hurt for once.

Their faces were inches apart. She kissed him, and felt him lift her off of the ground.

"Blades," Emerald began breaking the kiss. "I want to tell you my story."

"What story?" Blades asked.

"The story of how I lost my leg," Emerald responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Prosthetic.

Third Installment.

Blades helped Emerald onto the berth before sitting on the edge. He gazed into her green optics waiting for her to speak.

"Close your eyes, Blades," Emerald said her voice near a whisper.

"Why?" Blades questioned.

"So you can see what I see," Emerald muttered into his audio.

Blades nodded doing as she asked.

"It was a normal day at base camp," Emerald began her story.

Emerald had just finished her training as an intel officer. Her fatherboard couldn't be prouder. He was the one that trained her, and helped her through base camp. She was going to be deployed when the Decepticons flowed in. The space bridge portal infront if her snapped close, and the cons were everywhere. Her Fatherboard was at her side, and never left it.

"Protect the spacebridge at all costs," Sunstorm commanded.

There were so many offline around them. They were losing the fight, their camp was being sieged.

"Come on, Emerald," Sunstorm said pulling Emerald from her post. He dragged her through enemy lines to the escape pods.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked her Father.

"What I have to do," Sunstorm responded.

Sunstorm hugged his daughter before he went to move her to an escape pod. A con was behind them, and pull Emerald out of Sunstorm's arms. The Con held a blaster to her small helm, and charged it.

"Don't hurt her. She is only a little femme," Sunstorm begged.

"Do you think that really matters to us?" The con growled at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm watched as they dragged Emerald away. Emerald screamed for Sunstorm. He responded by breaking through the cons lines and chasing after them. By the time he caught them Emerald was beaten. They were preparing to take her leg off.

"No!" Sunstorm screamed, masking Emerald's scream of agony. The cut her, and left her to die with Sunstorm. Her Fatherboard held Emerald's shivering form against his. "It's alright. I got you."

He carried her back to the escape pods. She was loaded into one, and hooked up to a monitor. The pod closed just as the cons found Sunstorm again.

"Goodbye," Sunstorm muttered guarding the pod till it took off. The last sight Emerald saw was Sunstorm being engulfed in the Decepticon forces.

"That was the last thing I remember," Emerald finished. "Before waking up with you on the beach."

"I'm glad you are alright," Blades said. "That story was gruesome."

Emerald nodded. "My Fatherboard wanted me to survive to be an intel officer."

"You survived, and now we can help you recover," Blades muttered taking her hands in his.

"Thank you," Emerald stated. "I love you, Blades."

"I love you too, Emerald," Blades responded.

Emerald had gotten better after a few months. She never forgot what happened, but Blades understood what she went through. Emerald began to walk, and function better on her own. She often helped Cody at the base. It took a while, but the Rescuebots and Emerald became a little family. And her and Blades were in love.

End


End file.
